The Finale
by ResDes2
Summary: Although it is the last story, it is not the official last story. Don't worry. Now Edward is cured from his sex addiction. Slash. Review. Need to edit and add more.


The Finale

The Finale

I walked into the room. I wasn't expecting this. I was all the way in Australia going on vacation with Bella. Suddenly, I got a phone call from Carlisle. "Get to my room now," he told me, then hung up.

It was confusing, but tantalizing. I couldn't resist. I told Bella goodbye, got on the first plane to Seattle, then ran home.

While on the plane, I thought about life. I had fucked so many of the people around me. There was Carlisle, who was my first. Then there was Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Mike, Bella, and even Jacob. I was a sex addict, but I felt like I was recovering.

No longer did sex feel so fulfilling. I mean, it still felt good, but not as good.

I knew I was over the edge when I fucked Jacob. I mean, he was my enemy! Then Mike, I nearly killed him!

The only time I ever truly felt good was with Bella and Carlisle. Emmett almost fulfilled me, but he just wasn't good enough.

Carlisle was experienced. He was one of my own. It was amazing feeling his skin. Not to mention the biggest cock I had ever seen.

And Bella. Ah Bella. My love. So beautiful, so wrong, yet so right. I loved her. But I also loved Carlisle. It was confusing.

I looked to see Carlisle was in the room. "You've finally gotten here," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're finale," he told me. I stared at him awkwardly. Not only was he sexy, but he was also confusing. "Don't worry. You'll understand soon. My, you're sweaty."

"I ran here from Seattle," I told him.

"For me?" he asked. "Aww, I'm touched." He was quickly standing close to me. "Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?" I asked back. He was being awfully confusing.

"The tension and the release," he told me. He slammed his hands into my back and kissed me eagerly. "Can you handle it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I reassured him. Carlisle was wearing a normal tee-shirt and jeans. He usually didn't dress down. I was surprised, but too occupied to care. We continued to kiss.

Carlisle backed away. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked. I was wearing a dress jacket atop a white dress shirt. I also wore dress pants and a stylish belt and tie.

"Well I was going to the opera with Bella before you called," I told him.

"Not enough time to change?" he asked.

"You said, 'get to my room now'." Carlisle grabbed my tie and pulled me forward into a kiss. I smiled. He pulled my jacket off and it dropped to the ground. He kissed me passionately as I took off my tie. He unbuttoned my shirt as I stuck my hand down his pants. After every button, Carlisle kissed the spot that had become bare. My shirt slipped off. Carlisle kissed, then licked my abdomen up to my mouth.

I pulled back, stared at the shirt, and then said, "This just won't do." I grabbed the shirt and ripped it off in one swift movement. "Now that's better." In a wave of passion, I pushed Carlisle onto the bed, and then landed right on top of him. We started kissing again. I kissed random parts on his torso while we rolled around. We fell off the bed, then stood right back up.

Carlisle drifted down my body to my pants. He undid the belt and tore it off. Impatient, he ripped off my pants and stared at my penis.

"Oh don't make fun," I begged.

"That's not it," he told me.

"Then what is it?" I asked, intrigued. Did I impress him again?

"It's gotten bigger!" he exclaimed.

"No," I said, baffled. "How do you know?"

"I have my ways. It's bigger than mine!" I did not disagree, partially because Carlisle had already stuck my behemoth erection into his mouth. He sucked greedily. I moaned.

Carlisle kept blowing me. His head was a blur as it ate my cock. Back and forth, back and forth. I loved it. We did this for three hours, until Carlisle got tired. He had come at least once, I could tell, but I had not lost control once. He looked up at me.

"Well that was nice foreplay," I joked. He laughed. I was in full control. He stood up. I stared at his pants.

"What?" he asked.

"Drop 'em," I told him. Carlisle laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I told you this once," he told me. "The first time. Now it seems as though I am your bitch." He smiled. I smiled.

"Well go on," I told him. He slipped his jeans off. I stared as I compared our dicks together. Mine was bigger. But his stayed the same size. I couldn't believe it. I went to my knees.

"Before we continue," I told him, "let me clean up a bit first." I sucked all of the come that collected on his penis while still in packaging. It still tasted as delicious as that first time I tasted it.

Next, I stood up, picked up Carlisle, wrapped his legs around me, and stuck my dick inside him.

He was so unbelievably tight. "Is this your first time?" I asked him. He had fucked plenty of asses, but his had never been pounded before. All he could do was nod, he was in so much pleasure.

"Well, I'm not gonna be gentle," I told him. I held him in the air the same way I did with Jasper. Although I fucked him much harder and much faster.

After five minutes, Carlisle came. While still fucking him, I licked away all of his come. We did this for a very long time, that I lost sense of time. All I thought about was Carlisle.

Finally, I looked at my watch. It was five days later! God! I had not realized! I had never gone soft, never gone tired. Just kept on fucking, kept on moaning.

"I have…come fifty…two times!" Carlisle sputtered. He has never stopped moaning. "Oh, oh God. Oh fuck!" And then he came again. While licking him clean, he said, "Sorry, fifty _three_ times."

Finally, I started losing control. I was going too fast. I convulsed. I was no longer holding onto Carlisle. My legs were bent slightly, and the only thing holding Carlisle up was my erection. I could feel my white hot semen crowd around my cock. I gasped.

Suddenly, something delicious hit my mouth. I realized Carlisle had come as well. This made me come again. And again. I could feel my cock grow an extra half inch. I had come three times in a row. I had been fucking Carlisle for five days straight.

The extra half-inch had made Carlisle come again. "Well," Carlisle said. "I have taught you well." It was then that Carlisle fell onto the bed.


End file.
